


dream come true

by sinsley



Series: fuller house-cest [3]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Implied/Referenced Incest, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Ramona knew something was up the moment she awoke on her back. She couldn't have imagined it would lead to her greatest fantasy coming true.
Relationships: Kimmy Gibbler/Ramona Gibbler
Series: fuller house-cest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> wow, another fic done in such a short amount of time, i think that's a new record for me! clearly, i enjoy writing for this series. i do hope these fics don't get to repetitive, as i tend to write a lot of the same actions and similar kinks across my fics. hopefully the dialogue and different character personalities are able to set them all apart.

When Ramona woke up in the morning, she could immediately sense that something was wrong. For one, she had woken up on her back, which was strange because she had always been a side and stomach sleeper.

She was also naked. And she would  _ never _ sleep naked, because, well, she just found it uncomfortable, but she also knew there was high risk in doing such a thing in a crowded home. God forbid she woke up during the night to use the bathroom, forgot to throw something on real quick, and got caught in the nude by someone like  _ Jackson _ .

Oh, and she was tied to her bed. While Ramona normally woke up relatively slowly in the morning, this realization snapped her right awake, her eyes flying open, her heart pounding in fear.

Her eyes scanned over the room and landed on her mother, who stood a few feet from her bed. She had an odd expression on her face--she was smiling, but it looked almost devious. Sinister. Like she was hiding something. Which she may have been, as she also stood there with a robe wrapped around her, covering whatever she may have worn underneath.

"Mom?" Ramona asked, her voice croaking from lack of use. "What's going on?" Instinctively, she wanted to cover herself, hide her vulnerable, nude self from her mother. But of course she couldn't with her bound wrists and ankles.

"Stephanie told me what you were up to the other day," Kimmy said, ignoring Ramona's question. "You, her, and Rocki."

Ramona's face paled. "Sh-she did?" She didn't even bother making up a lie. Clearly, her mother knew the truth. And she was obviously trying to humiliate her with some sort of naked bondage punishment. 

"Mmhmm," Kimmy said with a nod. She took a few steps closer to the bed. "We in the She-Wolf Pack make sure to tell each other  _ everything _ . So she told me all about your little fantasies."

Ramona squirmed, suddenly feeling herself begin to sweat. She wanted out of here  _ now _ .

"What fantasies?" she asked, hoping Stephanie had covered for her and hid her incestuous desires.

"About me," Kimmy replied. "And being forced to do as I say."

Ramona felt like she was shaking now. "O-oh?"

"Yep," Kimmy said, popping the "p" sound. "So I'm here to make them come true."

"What?" Ramona asked. Had she heard that right?

In lieu of a response, Kimmy undid the belt of her robe and slid the material down her shoulders and arms, revealing that she was completely naked underneath. Ramona could feel her clit beginning to throb just at the sight of her mom's round tits and the little triangle of red hair that sat between her thighs. 

Kimmy stepped even closer to the bed until she leaned against the edge. She placed a hand against Ramona's stomach, drawing circles against the skin. "You know, for a few years, I was worried you'd taken more after your father than me, what with your complection and hair color. But now I know, you're as kinky as the rest of us Gibblers. You're definitely one of us."

That raised a few questions in Ramona's mind, but before she could even think to vocalize them, Kimmy was climbing onto the bed, throwing her knees over Ramona's shoulders until she was kneeling over her face.

"I'm going to sit on your face and you're going to eat my pussy until I come, got it?" Kimmy said.

Ramona nodded.

Kimmy lowered her hips and Ramona got to work, licking at her mom's pussy and clit, tasting her sweet juices. Kimmy rolled her hips, smearing them against Ramona's face, but Ramona didn't care, continuing to do as told, no matter the mess it made.

" _ Oh _ , sweetie, you're so good at this," Kimmy said. "You must have had some practice."

"Mm mmm," Ramoma mumbled against her mom's pussy, sending a vibration straight to her clit, pulling a gasp from her mouth.

"Saving those skills for Mommy, huh?" Kimmy said. "That's my good girl."

Ramona whimpered at the praise. She wished she could clench her thighs together to hide her growing wetness, but she was left to keep her legs spread, feeling a small damp spot form on the sheets beneath her body.

Ramona started licking at her mom harder, faster, hoping to speed up the process so she could hopefully get some of her own relief. She could feel her mom tensing, bucking her hips against her face. Soon enough, with a moan of her daughter's name falling from her lips, Kimmy came, spilling herself over her daughter's face. 

When she climbed off of Ramona, the girl's face shone from her juices. She tried her best to lick her lips clean, but she still had smears of her mom's come on her cheeks and nose.

Kimmy just laughed at the sight and slid herself down the length of Ramona's body, until her breasts were level with her face.

"Suck," she ordered as she leaned over her, practically forcing her breasts in her face.

Ramona did as told, taking one breast in her mouth and sucking on the nipple. She did so eagerly until her mom pulled her breast away, only to swap it out for her other one.

"What a mouth on you," Kimmy complimented, running a hand through her daughter's hair. "Almost as skilled as your Uncle Jimmy."

Ramona whimpered at that, her mind flooded with images of her mom and uncle naked in bed together, with her uncle sucking on her mom's tits, just like she was doing now. Oh, how she wished she could witness such a thing in real life, maybe sit beside her uncle as they each sucked on one of her mom's tits. 

Soon, though, Kimmy pulled back, climbing off the bed altogether to pull something out from inside her robe. Ramona took a moment to appreciate the view of her mom's plump, full ass before she stood back up again, holding something in her hands.

A dildo.

A long, very thick-looking dildo.

Ramona gulped. "You're gonna stick that in me?"

"Well, I'm gonna prep you first, duh," Kimmy said as she returned to the bed, kneeling between her daughter's spread legs. "Won't be so long that you'll be taking it like a champ, just like your mother."

Ramona whimpered, briefly imagining her mom using that same thick dildo on herself and the stretch of her pussy around its girth. Ramona hoped the stretch wouldn't be so uncomfortable on her own, more petite body.

She didn't have much longer to think about it, though, as her mom slipped a finger inside her cunt, working it in down each knuckle until it was in all the way, fucking her with it. Already, Ramona was moaning, attempting to buck her hips into the touch. A hand landed against her waist, pushing her hips back down against the mattress.

"Lie still," Kimmy demanded, and Ramona tried her best to follow, even as one finger turned into two, then three.

Soon, her mother's fingers disappeared altogether, only to be replaced by the feel of the rubber cockhead against her entrance.

Ramona gasped. It still felt so big, she had no idea how it would ever fit inside her.

The hand on her waist moved, fingers stroking the skin.

"Relax, take some deep breaths," Kimmy said, demonstrating for her. 

Ramona followed and Kimmy began pushing the dildo inside of her.

Ramona gasped and groaned, the head alone feeling so big and thick inside of her. Slowly, more and more of the dildo slid inside of her, stretching her oh so wide. Surprisingly, it wasn't long until it was fully inside her, the rubber balls at the hilt nudging against her ass.

"Look at you, I wish I could take a picture," Kimmy said. "Stretched so wide around Mommy's cock, taking it like the good little girl you are."

Ramona smiled. 

"Please," she begged, trying her best not to buck her hips.

"Please, what?"

"Please, Mommy, I need you to fuck me."

Kimmy grinned. "As you wish."

And so she did, pulling the dildo back out of Ramona until only the head remained inside. She thrust it all right back in again, pulling yet another groan from Ramona. Kimmy repeated the action over and over again, going faster each time as she fucked her only daughter with her favorite dildo.

Soon, Ramona began to whimper. "I'm close."

"Then do it," Kimmy said. "Come for Mommy."

Ramona did, gushing around the dildo still stuffed inside her. In her dazed state, she could just barely make out the feel of her mom stroking her waist once more and praising her for what a good girl she was. 

When Ramona finally came back down to Earth, she was met with the sight of her mother cleaning the dildo with her tongue, licking off her juices.

Ramona groaned and Kimmy laughed.

"Untie me?" Ramona asked. 

Kimmy nodded. "On it." She quickly reached to undo one of the knots at Ramona's ankle.

"Hey," Ramona said softly. "Are things gonna start to change around here? Because of… this?"

Kimmy smiled and turned to look at her daughter. "Yes, but there's no need to be worried about it, sweetie. Things are only gonna change for the better, you'll see."

For once, Ramona actually let herself relax into the bed as her mom untied her, her mind racing with the possibilities of all the changes that were to come. And, weirdly enough, she found herself feeling excited, looking forward to what her life would look like from now on, in this new environment she found herself in.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @wildeforfox


End file.
